


After the Festival

by thisbluespirit



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: The work is very nearly done...





	After the Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaffyrutsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts).



The last of the ghostly fireworks died away; unreal stars yielding to the grey of an advancing dawn.

“Good,” Steel said, watching.

They were holding hands, all three together – entwined to outwit an enemy. Steel glared; Silver shrugged; Sapphire laughed, but none of them could let go yet. Echoes of darkness still danced in their joined minds.

They waited, lying on the grass amid the sleeping daisies until the sun rose.

 _It’s gone_ , said Sapphire, sitting up in the first rays of morning light. Her eyes glinted blue. _All of it. At last._

“And so must we.”

 _Spoilsport_ , said Silver.


End file.
